Hear My Voice
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: Slight A/U.Mitchie never met Shane. Shane heard Mitchie. But Mitchie never Sang at Final Jam. How can Peggy help? Possible Smitchie. Possible Naitlyn Possible Jason/Peggy. Rated T. R&R!
1. Final Jam

**A/N: Second Ever FanFic. Hope you like. I have OCD about writing in Jason's POV. But I will write in others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Jason's POV

Everyone had finished competing for the recording Chance with Shane Gray. Nate, Shane and I stood at the back judging. Shane's friend Andy's Friend Mitchie was supposed to sing to fill the time but she chickened out. What's with girls? I voted for Peggy First. Sander, Barron and Ella second. and Tess Third. Nate Voted Peggy First. Sander, Barron and Ella second and Tess Third. Some how Shane voted Peggy First, Tess Second and Sander, Barron and Ella Third.

"And the Winner is Peggy Dupree!" Shane Exclaimed the though microphone. He didn't seem fulfilled. Did someone not perform? Peggy ran out screaming hugging Shane, Brown and Dee. As she stepped off stage for me and Nate to talk to her Shane headed back stage.

"Hey Congrats!" Nate said shaking Peggy's hand. She smiled. Boy… she had a pretty smile.

"Thanks" She said.

"Con-gra-ts" I stuttered. Since when did I Sutter? Anyways. She's pretty.

She smiled again she shook my hand. "I hear you like birds?" Peggy asked.

Hang on.. Can I rewind this. Peggy knows about me. And Birds. Remain calm Jason. I SAID REMAIN CALM! Wait. Did I say that aloud. No. Good. "Yea. My favorite is Canaries. Yours?" I asked. God How could I remain calm.

Peggy smiled. She looked behind her to see everyone get ready for the Final Jam jam session. "I love canaries to." Peggy said. Nate and I walked towards where the other guitarist were. Peggy waved as she walked over to Tess.

"Dude?" Nate asked. He waved a hand over my face.

"What?" I asked.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO START!" Nate yelled at me. God he thought I was thick.

I looked down at my guitar. I stroked the side of it just as the drummers began to play.

* * *

Shane's POV.

We had all voted. I stood up on stage. I hadn't found the girl. But Peggy seemed nice. Maybe I could learn to love.

I held the microphone up to my chin "The Winner is Peggy Dupree." I said. Everyone thought I was happy. But that's the good thing. I'm an excellent liar. Once the excited little girl had finished her preppy little fit on stage and walked off back stage.

As I walked towards the side exit. I needed fresh air before singing. I sighed. I heard the voice again. Oh my god. Where is she? I need to find her. I see a few backstage crew painting a sign. Why? I don't know.

I ran outside. I followed the voice. Till I reached the lake. I looked at my watch. Great, 3 minutes till show time. The voice stopped singing. And a girl walked past me. Her hair was a little over shoulder length, Her eyes a deep brown. She carried a guitar case in her hand. My watch went off in a 1 minute warning bell.

Great. My choice is to ask the girl or to run back and perform. Either way people where bound to ask questions. So I did what I had to. I ran back to the hall. Surprisingly the girl was also running. Once I arrived out of breath I was about to ask the girl her name when Brown pulled me up to the side of the stage. Who was my duet partner? He handed me a microphone then headed off to Nate and Jason.

I walked on and began to sing. Everyone joined in at their bit. We were singing 'We Rock' I looked around hearing the voice that was singing girls lead. But there was no one. Just a dancer in her place. Peggy wasn't the lead. Nor was Tess. Or Ella. Or Lola. Then who was? And why wasn't she showing herself?

The song was winding down. Everyone looked at me. I looked at the dancer that was supposedly this amazing singer. Hang on. Where was the girl with no name? God… Shane. She's down with the other Guitarists. As soon as the song finished. The Crowd still cheering I ran down to the Guitar pit. Brown, Jas, Nate, Not her, Not her. She wasn't there.

I asked Barron. "Hey Barron. You know a girl with long brown straight hair and deep brown eyes?" I asked. Barron smiled as he high fived me.

"Shane. My brother. There's Peggy, Sarah, Hannah, Kim, Chloe, Vivian and Mitchie." Barron said. Sander must have over heard the conversation.

"We talking bout Hot Chicks?" Sander asked. I hit my head with my hand.

"Can you round up Hannah and Kim for me. Meet me outside the kitchen with the girls in ten." I said. I shook hands with the boys and walked towards my Cabin. My band mates Nate and pet monkey Jason behind me. Nah I'm joking. Jason Is human. But he has a very slow brain.

Was everyone singing or what? I had to pass the mess hall on my way to my Cabin. I sighed. This is where I had first heard the girl sing. I heard someone begin to play the piano. I heard someone being to sing.

* * *

Tess's POV

As soon as I found out about Mitchie being the cook's daughter. I made her my salve. And I would not tell anyone her secret. As soon as I found out that Shane Gray had a girl with the voice that he was looking for.

That day was three weeks ago. I'll recap it for you:

_I had found out that Shane was looking for a girl With THE voice. I walked towards his cabin. The Brown came out. I hid round the corner I heard Shane sing what was apparently going round in his head. It was that bitch Mitchie's song. I ran back to our cabin. I found Mitchie's song book and wrote down the lyrics onto a piece of paper. I began to practice the song. That's when I overhead Mitchie saying bye to her mother. That afternoon I approached her. I told her my deal. She agreed. Anything to keep her little secret. I made her fetch Everything for me. Then I made her play the piano as I __lip synced her song. _

Now back to where we are. I stood in the mess hall making Mitchie sing the song. I knew Shane was about to walk past.I ordered Mitchie back to the Cabin. She followed with out a word. I played a few keys then faked running off. Shane Gray stopped me.

"Hey. Were you singing just then?" Shane Gray asked me. I kept cool. But I pretended that I didn't care.

"YES! Why?" I half yelled.

Shane stumbled back a little. He shook his head. "No. You weren't" He said.

How Dare he. Doesn't he know who I am? TJ Tyler's daughter! "Of course it was me" I said. God boys are hard work. But Shane was just a little Slow. I don't care. He is mine. He just doesn't know it yet.

"Sing it now" Shane said. He didn't even look me in the eye.

I attempted to sing it. But immediately Shane covered his ears and ran away. Why doesn't he see we were meant to be?

* * *

Mitchie's POV

As I sat in Cabin Vibe by myself. Ella and Peggy were off celebrating. I decided to go to the Kitchen and see my mom. As I walked I saw the time. 9 minutes after the Final Jam finished. 9 minutes from my disaster. Why did I not sing? Oh yea, Bloody Tess. That's why. As I walked I put my ipod on. The black cover shouldn't fool you. I am usually preppy. But since Tess Tyler. Things have been a different story. I listen to Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. It wasn't my favorite song. But it was a nice one.

I looked at my watch I walked into the kitchen as my watch's digits changed from 7:09pm to 7:10pm.

I began singing my song. Yes 'This is me' because it was my song. Tess could never steal it. And it was end of Camp. I was finally free. Silly Tess didn't take into account next year. But if she was planning on telling everyone then I wouldn't care. I mean I wouldn't care if she said it right now. It would hurt. But Caitlyn already knew. So everything should be just fine.

I heard some boys and girls crowd round the corner from the kitchen great. I was going back to my Cabin. But how? Not with those guys standing over there.

* * *

Shane's POV

Ten minutes. Great I stood outside the Kitchen as Hannah, Kim, Sander and Barron approached me. I sighed. Nope. Kim and Hannah were pretty. But they weren't 'What's her name' I sighed as they stopped in front of me.

"Dude?" Barron said. I shook my head. The girls went into a screaming fit as Sander ushered them away.

"Nope. Not even remotely close" I said. Just then I heard the kitchen door open. I saw a shadow walk towards us. The song. I held my breath and pulled Barron up to the wall as we hid.

Hang on. Damn this isn't a video player. This is the song. The SONG! I saw the girl walking towards the lake. The brown hair. The brown hair. It was 'What's her name'.

I was about to run after her when she must have sense me because she ran. And I mean Ran. I wish I did track at school last year. Damn it. I began to run after. Then monkey came up behind me.

"Kinda Busy Jas" I said running.

"But Shane. I layed an egg." Jason said. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Jason.

"Told you Nate it would work!" Jason yelled.

He was joking. God damn this. No one ever lets me find this girl. Why? Why the fuck do they have to always interrupt?

**

* * *

****A/N What do you think?**

**Re-Views = Cookies for all. **

**Love NMTC**


	2. Its 'Her'

**A/N I had 16 emails from . And 15 of them were from you guys. Thanks. Everyone. I had homework. Sorry its late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock (But I so wish I did)**

* * *

Shane's POV

I stormed off back to my cabin. I slammed the already broken door. I broke it 6th week in. Every since I've had to put a fly screen over my bed. I pulled my draws out and began filling my suitcases. I had 3. One was black and very large. One was small and black. One was medium and brown.

Once I had finished packing I looked at my watch. 20 mintues have past since Final Jam. I walked round looking for dumb ass and loser. It wasn't that hard to find Dumb ass. Look for Birds is all.

I saw Jason talking to Peggy. I walked over to the two. "Hey Egg boy" I said.

Peggy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "BIRD BOY!" Jason yelled. Why on earth? I do not know. Better get used to it. Jason never talks softly. Hang on. Who am I talking to? Great. 1. I keep hearing a girl sing in my head. 2. I'm talking to this imaginary girl. 3. I can't flirt with a girl in my head!

Peggy smiled. "I'll see you outside the mess hall at 9 tomorrow." Peggy said she walked away. God… where was 'Her. Hang on I left my notepad back outside the Kitchen.

"See ya Jas." I said. I walked out of sight of everyone and ran for my life to find my Note book. If some one found it…..

As I reached the Kitchen I saw someone pick up my notebook. The person began flicking though the pages.

You know what I did? I didn't run. I didn't hide. No. I did the most manly thing in the world. I took a deep breath. I looked at the person. I made sure it was my book. It was.

I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. But I did know that it didn't matter. No one mess's with Shane Grey. I am Shane Fucking Grey. I am. I rule. I will beat this guy up.

After a moment of prep talk I saw the person walk away with it. What? Hang on. There are actually walking away with it.

Don't they know its mine? That fat ass will pay. I walked behind the person. Great. They entered the Kitchen. Shane Grey doesn't go into the Kitchen. I went in once. And the mess…. WOW. I'm not going back.

So what does a manly man like myself do instead? I sit outside in the bushes waiting. I would wait forever if I had to. I would get my book back.

What's so special about my book? It isn't just any book. It's a man's diary. Its not a stupid girl diary. I write about stuff like my next concert. Or some loser fan that thinks we're married.

Totally Manly? I know.

* * *

Mitchtie's POV

I heard someone walking behind me. I made a run for it. I turned around once I knew that the person wasn't following anymore. It was Shane Grey. Oh My GOSH! Shane Grey.

Sierra will never believe it. I ran around towards my favorite spot at Camp. The canoes. I sat next to one in the little bit of sand that there was.

Nine minutes went past. I walked towards the Kitchen. My mom wanted to talk about next year. Already. I know. Its so weird.

But hey. You insult her. And your dead. Hang on. Who am I talking to? Myself? No. No. No. Can't be. Talking to yourself is the first sign of Madness. Mitchie Torres is not crazy. I'm not Crazy.

I saw a blue book on the path to the kitchen. I picked it up. I flicked though the book. Who's is it? Beats me. I'll kept it for now. I take it in my hand. As I keep walking up the path. I entered the Kitchen I put the book well its more of a note pad in my pocket.

After a good 5 minutes of mom talking about me performing more. Brown. Yes Brown Grey is in the Kitchen. He was looking round the room.

"I swear people have been saying Shane has been hanging out back." Brown said. Hang on. Shane Grey hanging near the Kitchen. Oh my Gosh. Have I said that already?

Well its true. Brown walked out the back. He must have seen someone.

"Shane Grey get in here now!" Brown yelled. My fist tighten. I took a deep breath.

"Mom. Can I go?" I asked. Please Please Please say yes.

"Mitchie don't you want to meet Shane?" Connie asked. NO! I yelled in my head.

Am I talking to much in my head? Shane walked in. I kept breathing. I had met him once. In this very room. Why did I keep meeting him here? I love cooking.

I don't even think he knows how to cook. "Hi I'm Shane and you are?" Shane asked.

Oh God. Oh God.

Not good. I began to not breath. But I managed to squeak "Mitchie Torres"

* * *

Shane's POV

I sat in the bushes. Brown called my name. Great. Hang on. That girl 'her' she was the same girl in the kitchen in the begging of camp.

I walked into the kitchen. I looked around. Hang on. The Girl. The Girl. 'Her!' "Hi I'm Shane and you are?" I asked. I hope she answers. Then I have my mystery girl.

She spoke so quietly I only got her first name "Mitchie" I could work with that.

I smiled. "Have I seen you round here?" I asked.

"Yea….." The rest was to hard to make out. She was mumbling. Gah. I need more. I need her address. Her song book,

"I believe you have my book" I said. Looking at the blue note pad hanging out of her pocket. She sighed. And handed it to me. The older lady must have said something because she ran out.

I walked round behind. I overheard Mitchie's conversation with someone.

She seemed upset.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Sorry for the short update. But its 8:24pm. And well. I have big day at School tomorrow. Still have homework. And worst of all. Studying. I'll have a big update after school tomorrow. **


	3. Eaves Dropping

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**I enjoy updateing for you all so here's a nice long one. **

**Please don't steal any of my idea's in this update. I will be writing a song for this Fan Fic so please don't steal it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Camp Rock'  
**

**Claimer: I ****do ****own 'Tacky'. (My awesome song I'm writing.)**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

After I mumbled about meeting here before. Connie whispered in my ear "You can go" As soon as those words were spoken I ran. I ran until Tess bumped into me. Great Tess tacky.

"Mitchie" She greeted me in her usual tone. We were only a couple of meters away from the Kitchen.

Thankfully there was a corner stopping anyone seeing me. "What?" I asked. God I hate her. Hm… a song about Tess 'Tacky'. That could work. Tacky. Tess. Sounds good.

"That's no way to speak to someone far richer than you" Tess said. I have some words that suite her perfectly 'Wannabe' 'Try Hard' 'Annoying'. Of course I'll never say them.

I heard someone brush up against a bush behind me. "I may be the Cook's daughter. But I will always be richer at heart than you. And you can't buy that." I said.

After that I walked towards Caitlyn's cabin. Tess stormed off behind me. Who was behind me? I don't know. I don't really give.

Shane Grey? Don't give. Caitlyn? She already knows. Ella or Peggy? Meh. Jason or Nate? Firstly whatever secondly they don't even know me.

"Cait?" I called into Caitlyn's cabin. Nate Black came to her cabin door.

"Er.. Cait. Some freaky looking girl is here." Nate said. He did not just say… Nate Black is dead in my books.

Caitlyn walked up. "Oh. Nate. This is Mitchie. Mitchie Nate." Caitlyn said. Nate's eyes widen.

"Oh. Sorry. I. Didn't. Know." Nate said. I sighed and walked into the cabin. Caitlyn closed the door. Nate sat on a empty bed. I sat on Lola's bed. I'm sure she doesn't care. Caitlyn sat on her bed.

"Um Caityln can I talk to you alone" I said. I felt embarrassed talking about Nate's friend in front of him. Nate smiled.

"Its kay. I'll see you at Dinner" Nate said. He waved and left.

"Spill" Caitlyn said. She crossed her legs making room for me to sit on her bed. I walked over to her bed and sat down on her bed.

"You know what. I couldn't give less if Tess spills bout me" I said. Caitlyn smiled.

I got up off her bed. "I don't even know why I came to you" I said. Caitlyn waved me off.

I walked out of Caitlyn's cabin. I smiled to Lola, Sander and Barron as they entered the Cabin.

I walked towards canoes. As I sat down Jason from Connect 3 walked up to me.

"Hi" Jason said.

"Hi. I'm Mitchie" I said.

"I'm Jason" Jason said.

"I know. Your famous" I said.

His grin on his face widened. I wonder how the smile fits on his face. "Thanks. I over heard you talking to Tess." Jason said.

Not good. Any other words don't fit my personality. I don't swear. Never ever. Tess has never made me swear. Jason wont make me. Shane Grey wont. Nate Black wont.

No one will ever.

"What did you hear?" I asked. His smile faded a bit.

"You're the cook's daughter?" He asked.

God damn it. **(A/N Damn it isn't a swear)** He knows that. Of everything. That.

"And why we're you listening in on my conversation?" I asked. That boy better have a good excuse.

"Cause Shane was." Jason said. Oh my gosh. This isn't good. Shane Grey and Jason Jones know my secret. How long is a secret a secret?

Well I guess there's nothing left to do. But lie. Another lie. Mitchie why? "Well I had to lie." I said.

"Oh I'd better tell Shane that" Jason said skipping off. A boy skipping off. I know. But hey. Apparently Jason's not right in the head. Poor boy. I take pitty on the poor. Not on Jason Jones though.

* * *

Jason's POV

I skipped towards Shane. He was hiding. Why on earth? Oh… to watch birds! I wanna join!

I now ran to Shane. He placed a hand over my mouth. What? Did he think I'd do my bird dance? Why of course I would. Duhh! Doesn't Shane know that.

A girl called Mitchie and a girl called Tess were talking. Shane was listening to girls talk. That's weird.

The 'Tess' girl had blonde hair. She walked over to us. "Hi Shane" She said. I waved. "oh. Hi Masan" Tess added.

"Its JASON!" I yelled. She wiped spit off her face.

Shane pulled me towards his cabin. "What?" I asked.

"The 'Girl' she's the cook's daughter. She's a great singer and her name's Mitchie. Can you believe it!" He yelled. He was half angry half excited.

"Okay." I said confused. Why did Shane need me to tell me that? Oh. I get it. He wants me to play match maker.

"The Singer!" I said. Shane sighed. He walked off. What the heck am I supposed to do? I did the best thing. I began the game.

After asking several people I found 'Mitchie'.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi I'm Mitchie" Mitchie said.

"I'm Jason!" I said.

"I know. Your Famous" Mitchie said. Hang on. People know that I'm famous! Cool.

I smiled. "Thanks. I over heard you and Tess talking." I said.

"What did you hear?" Mitchie asked.

"That you're the Cook's Daughter?" I asked.

"And why were you listening to my conversation?" Mitchie asked.

"Cause Shane was." I said. She told me that it was a lie so I skipped off to find Shane.

"SHANE!" I yelled round Camp trying to find him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Three hours on this update. What do you think??**


	4. Caitlyn and Tess The Past

**A/N: You are all seriously going nuts. I've had so many emails at all times of the day and night. If you guys like this one. I'm also writing a fan fiction called Living in the Shadows. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Claimer: I do own 'Tacky' A song about Tess.**

* * *

Jason's POV

As I yelled Shane's name people started following me. Why? I don't know. Anyway "SHANE!" I yelled. Someone made me fall into a bush. Great. That bush was cramped. Someone else was there. Hang on. Someone else. "Hello" I asked.

"Shh" The boy said. Hang on. Its Shane!

"Hey Shaney!" I yelled. Oh. I yelled. Girls came and attacked the bush. Shane grabbed my hand and we ran. So fast that we scared birds. Since that I've started a group called 'DSBAM'. Don't Scare Birds Any More. Or 'BL' Bird Lovers. I like Dsbam. Its pronounced 'Ds Bam!'

Once we reached Shane's cabin I told him about my conversation with Mitchie. He hit his head against his hand. "Idiot!" He called me. I shook my head. "No. I'm a Ds Bam member!" I said. He looked at me in confusion.

He sighed. I smiled. Nate walked in. Hey… that could be a song 'He sighed… I smiled. Look… Nate walks in!' "HEWO!" I yell. Do I ever talk softly?

"Hewo?" Nate asked me. "He's also a member of Ds Bam!" Shane yelled. I could tell he didn't mean it. Nate sighed. He rolled his eyes. Shane shrugged.

"Packed?" Nate asked Shane and I. I nodded. Shane nodded. "Our tour?" I asked. "Starts 12th of April" Shane said. I smiled. "Hey Jas why don't you go and watch some cool birds down at the lake. Peggy might be there" Nate said. Oh cool! BIRDS! Ds Bam is going on a field trip.

I walked out of the cabin. I walked down towards the lake. I sat down in the dirt. And looked up at the trees. Peggy sat down next to me. "Hey Peggy" I said.

* * *

Nate's POV

Jason took the bait. He walked out of the cabin. "Listen Shane." I said. He cut my off "What with this 'friendship' thing with Caitlyn?" Shane asked. That bastard. He went there. "That is NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS!" I said. Shane smiled. "You know I made that up. So now I know its true." Shane said. Oh great. Good job Nate why didn't you just write a sign saying so!

I sighed. "Listen not why I'm here." I said changing subject. Shane did his puppy dog attention look. That bastard. Have I said that already? "Brown's been saying you've been all over the place lately." I said. Shane just smiled and walked out of the cabin.

I walked out of the cabin. Towards Caitlyn's cabin. "Cait?" I said though the window. She walked out of the cabin and walked over to me. "Hey." She said. She smiled. God it's a good smile. "I was wondering.. If I get Bobby to fly you over ever weekend you wont miss me that much" I said. Bobby you ask? He's our jet pilot. Caitlyn smiled. It wasn't her usual smile. More of a 'Right….' Look. Caitlyn took my hand and we walked out of the cabin.

I guess your wondering: Is Nate and Caitlyn together? Well since your not the paparazzi I'll tell you. It all started a few weeks ago. Shane was being a jerk. So I came to see how things were going and well:

_I walked past the canoes looking for Shane. I spotted two girls. One blonde and one with brown hair. I walked over to them. "Have ether of you seen Shane?" I asked them. To my surprise the blonde pushed the brunette into the lake. There we were just standing on the dock. And all of a sudden out of the blue Blondie pushes the Brunette. I held a hand out to the girl in the water. She took it but pulled me in with her. So here I am in board daylight swimming fully clothed. The girl pulled my legs down as she went further down in the water. That's when I realized that she was drowning. I pulled her arm up so that her head rested on my shoulder. I kicked and used one arm swimming. The other arm was supporting the girl. We arrived on the water. The girl vomited. Poor girl. She then looked up to me. "Thanks" She said. I smiled. "No worries. Let me help." I said. I supported the girl as we walked back to her cabin. So by this time you can guess she's told me about herself. Then she tells me she has a huge crush on me. And well she's the only fan that actually has a crush on me. I mean others like me. But not __like like__ me. She was so nice. I liked her. I kissed her check. And gave her my number. No cheesy pick up line. Just a kiss and a card. I smiled and walked off._

See now I would use the pick up like 'Slow down sugar I'm diabetic' . But she seemed different. And it worked. We called and texed each other ever since. So I think we are a 'couple'. As we walked down the beach I spotted Miss Blondie. No… I found her name. Its Tess Tyler. Miss Tacky. Oh… a song about Tess. Tacky! That could work. "Hey. How come Tess pushed you into the water?" I asked Caitlyn. She looked at me. With a 'It's a long story' look on her face. "I'm good with long stories." I said. She sighed. That story changed my perspective.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

Great… he asked me to tell 'the story'. Well he is my boyfriend. "Promise you wont tell a soul" I said. He linked pinkies with me. I sighed. Well.. you could hear the story. Or I can show you in my mind.

Two Years Ago At Camp Rock:

_Peggy, Ella, Tess and I sat at our table. We mocked Frankie Grant. He was so geeky. But I thought he was nice. But of course. Tess didn't so.. I didn't. Ella and Peggy had to go look at outfits. And the rules are: 1. Tess is to always have a friend with her. jam is to be done as a group. With Tess as lead. Boys are for everyone. Wait sorry old rule. Cute boys are for Tess. 4. Tess is always right. 5. No morning carbs. Butter is a carb. 7. Follow Tess. You'd think those rules would be easy to follow. YOU WISH! Ear lobes are easier to detach than follow THE rules. As I followed Tess. She stopped. "Caitlyn you haven't been practicing with us for final jam" Tess said. "Well yea. I was planning on doing my own Final Jam piece." I told her. And well. Next thing I knew. I was in the middle of the lake in a canoe. With no paddle. All my stuff was floating round the lake. I had to borrow clothes from Lola for the rest of camp. And well.. my laptop was saved. THANK GOD! _

As I finished telling Nate the story and he stared at me. Oh god what have I done?

**

* * *

****A/N: What do you**** all think? Did you guys notice the pick up line? DReviews=love! Love NTMC.**


	5. A dream from Nate

**A****/N: With in 2 hours of posting my last chapter I had 7 emails. Wow… you guys really like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Camp Rock (But I'll try)**

* * *

Nate's POV

After she told me what had happened. I stared at her. That fat bitch Tess. "I'll call you later." I said. I was shocked. I walked towards Shane's Cabin. I hope she doesn't take it personal. I half ran actually. I sighed. As I turn around because I hear a ruffle. I se a bunch of girls. 20 odd girls. Their just standing there. Looking at me as if I was a collectable. I knew that this meant run. As I ran I was screaming. They ran after me silently. Oh great…. Caitlyn stood there crying. Right then and there I will stop. I just want to go hug Caitlyn and tell her I want to grow old with her.

I could not stop outside Shane's cabin. After all, what would happen if I did stop?Something like this:

_I stopped outside of Shane's Cabin. Caitlyn standing in the bushes next to it crying. I walked over to her I hug her. Pulling her into Shane's Cabin. The girls standing there waiting for Shane to come out of the cabin. I sit Caitlyn down on Shane's bed. I looked her in the eyes and say "Caitlyn Jane Gellar. I love you." Caitlyn would wrap her arms around me and we'd kiss. A happily ever After. Once for me! We'd walk out of Shane's cabin hand in hand. We'd walk all the way to a church get married. Sure the paparazzi was all over Caitlyn and her family. But me and Caitlyn were happy. Sure enough a couple of years later along came 'Nate Jr.' His middle name would be something like 'Shames' or 'James'. Nate Shames Black Jr. _

If only life was a happily ever after.

My heart let out a huge thud. As if to say: When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven. I know I wont find my paradise. My Caitlyn's close enough for me. I did the best thing I could. I stopped. Turned around and faced the crowd. Sure I'd be mobbed. But it show Caitlyn I didn't like the attention that fame bought.

And right then and there. I saw my tomorrow. I know now that I can stand though the crowd. My happily ever is coming. One day. Maybe not today, Maybe not tomorrow. But its coming.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

As I stood outside of Shane's cabin I saw Nate. As if my tears couldn't fall any faster there were girls coming after him. So, what did I do? I stood there as Nate got trampled. I know, I shouldn't have. But my legs wouldn't move. My arms were glued to my sides. And my tears blinded me. I can only hope for Nate's safety.

* * *

Shane's POV

After Nate chucked a hiss over Caitlyn I simply walked out. I knew that he would go off to Caitlyn. So I went and sat down by the lake. And you know what. My friends Sander and Barron walked past handing me my spare guitar. "Thanks for the borrow." Sander said as they kept walking past I smiled.

I took the guitar in my hand. I ran my hand over the guitar strings. I soothing sound compared to everything I've been though recently. I played a couple of chords before someone interrupted me. "I'm not in the mood" I said not bothering to turn around.

I didn't need to turn around or see to tell it who it was with the few words the girl spoke "Who said?" She asked. Then I heard the clicking of boots. I understood. Tess was coming. I picked up my guitar. Taking the brunette's hand and running into the bushes with her. I set my guitar gently down on the dirt. My hands taking the girls face. Two of my fingers pressed against the girls lips. "Shh." I whispered into her ears. I could hear her take in a huge breath.

I saw the back of Tess sway past. Who is she really trying to fool? An idea popped into my mind. But not before the girl took my hands of her lips. "That hurt." She told me. I sighed. I got up out of the bushes and helped the girl get out. Before picking up my guitar. The girl took it out of my hands. She was wearing a long green 3 quarter top and black tights. She cleaned the back of the guitar that had been lying in the dirt. "Thanks." I said taking it from her hands. Her top was now muddy. "Why'd you do that to your top?" I asked. She looked down at her top. "I'm Mitchie." She said her teeth flashing in a huge smile. "And the top doesn't really matter."

I looked at her appearance properly. Then hit my hand against my head. "Right, I remember you. From the kitchen. Brown introduced us." I said grinning. She smiled back. But it seemed like she was holding something back. I let go off her hand. We had been holding hands since the exchange of the guitar. I blushed lightly. I could see Mitchie's checks go a deep maroon color. I smiled. "Come, I'll show you my cabin." I said. Then I realized. Not much longer at camp. Not much longer to get to know Mitchie. She was the girl with THE voice after all.

Mitchie and I gasped as we approached my cabin. Nate lay in a heap. Caitlyn trying to help him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N****: If you read my other fan fiction then you'll already know. I've been really ****really**** sick recently so that's why I haven't been able to update sooner. But I hope you like this update. 3 reviews by Friday then I'll update. Love NMTC. **


End file.
